opinionfandomcom-20200213-history
COMPARING ONE RESPONSE WITH ANOTHER
by Jaxhawk jaxhawk Friday, August 08, During a recent visit to the United States Pope Benedict admitted that he is "deeply ashamed" of the clergy sex abuse scandal that has devastated the American church. The American Catholic Church has paid out $2 billion in abuse costs since 1950. Benedict pledged that paedophiles would not be priests in the Catholic Church, AND HUNDREDS OF PRIESTS HAVE BEEN CAST OUT ! At the same time that Pope Benedict XVI was visiting the USA, a leader of over 20 million Muslim Ismail's, Aga Khan( The Nobel One) was visiting the USA. His branch of the Muslim religion is a group that broke away from the Shiah. I do not want to equate child sexual abuse with terrorism To violate a child is a heinous and almost unforgivable crime. It results in not only physical trauma but mental anguish that can last a life time. But, what I do want to point out is that no one, I repeat, not one of the Muslim leadership has ever apologized for the dastardly terrorist attacks on New York and Washington by known Muslims. Too often we Americans separate Muslims by the county they live in to point fingers of blame for the voluminous terrorist attacks that have happened all over the world. They all were committed by Muslims, and no one has apologized or said it should stop! Pope Benedict and the Catholic Church not only apologized , the Church has made monetary reparations. What I write now comes straight out of the Web site of the World Muslim Congress. It illustrates in my opinion, why they have never apologized and will never do so! "To be a Muslim is to be a peacemaker, one who constantly seeks to mitigate conflicts and nurtures goodwill for peaceful co-existence. God wants us to live in peace and harmony with his creation; life and mater. Indeed, that is the purpose of religion, any religion". This is found under the heading: "Violence Has No Place In Islam". But following this pious title is this; "When gross injustice befalls them, they stand up for their rights. Although the just requital for an injustice is an equivalent retribution, those who pardon and maintain righteousness are rewarded by God. He does not love the unjust. Certainly, those who stand up for their rights, when injustice befalls them, are not committing any error. The wrong ones are those who treat the people unjustly, and resort to aggression without provocation. These have incurred a painful retribution. Resorting to patience and forgiveness reflects a true strength of character." (Quran 42:37-43) "Innocent people are victims of violence. Killing innocent people is prohibited and condemned (Quran 17:33; 6:151; 25:68). One such verse states - "You shall not kill any person - for God has made life sacred - except in the course of justice. If one is killed unjustly, then we give his heir authority to enforce justice. Thus he shall not exceed the limits in avenging the murder; he will be helped." (Quran 17:33) "Suicide bombing, which is part of violence, is also prohibited as understood from this verse - "O you who believe, do not consume each others properties illicitly - only mutually acceptable transactions are permitted. You shall not kill yourselves. God is Merciful towards you." (Quran 4:29)"You may fight in the cause of God against those who attack you, but do not aggress. God does not love the aggressor" I must protest, the people in the World Trade Center were not aggressors. They were people with families trying to make a living when they were killed by aggression in the worst kind short of the nuclear weapons that will certainly follow them if we do not stop them from having them! Later in the same proclamation is the disclaimer that appears to allow all that was stated as forbidden: "The Quran urges believers to fight in the cause of God, without any worldly intentions - "Those who readily fight in the cause of God are those who forsake this world in favor of the Hereafter. Whoever fight in the cause of God, then gets killed, or attains victory, we will surely grant him a great recompense. Why should you not fight in the cause of God when weak men, women, and children are imploring: "Our Lord, deliver us from this community whose people are oppressive, and be You our Lord and Master." (Quran 4:74-75) Not being a Muslim I cannot say for certain, but it would appear that rather than apologize and prohibit terrorist bombers blowing themselves up within civilians groups and buildings. They are claiming that all Muslims are victims of persecution who have been invaded thereby justifying such heinous acts as using the bodies of female Muslims to carry explosives into places like Baquba City, Iraq, and blow themselves up! The voluminous robes that most Iraqi Sunni Muslims wear, conceal the explosive belts nicely. If Muslims really want to be accepted, not legislate themselves into our society. Why in the Lord's name does not one Leader come forth and publicly state 9/11/01 was wrong and tell suicide bombers to stop killing their own people in the name of righteousness __NOEDITSECTION__ Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User Jaxhawk Category: August 8, 2008 Category: August 2008 Category: CATHOLICS Opinions Category: POPE Opinions Category: MUSLIMS Opinions Category: CRIMES Opinions Category: APOLOGY Opinions Category: JUSTIFICATION Opinions Category: OPINIONS Opinions From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki.